orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KazMx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Orcs Must Die! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse RE: Thanks Hey Kaz. Glad you like the logo. Because of the design of the game's logo (words stacked instead of side by side), scaling it down to fit the 65 pixels height of the wiki logo just wouldn't look good, so I used a similar font (called Godzilla) to make a logo. Anyway, I wanted to return the "thanks" to you for being so fast to create a wiki for this game and for the quick, quality work you've already done. As always, if you need any help, just shoot me a message. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Looking for Input I've created a few pages and moved things around in an attempt to condense and stream line information on the wiki. I was thinking about splitting out the traps section so it isn't such a large page and was going to break it down further into Damage Traps and Snare/Misc Traps. However with this big of a change I wanted to get your input on how you want the OMD!wiki to look as you are its creator. Do you want it broken down further with links to the other pages? Do you think having it all on one page is better? Just let me know. Thanks.Vebnstuff 18:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC)